Often, to promote certain products retailers will display planar paper material signs on shelves where products are located at a retail store establishment. For example, retail establishments typically have numerous signs to identify information about associated products such as price or nutrition, or to identify a certain promotion or sale offering. To securely hold and display the signs in a conspicuous location, sign holders are often used. Examples of such sign holders are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,803 to Kump and pending application Ser. No. 10/864,654 entitled “Sign Holder,” the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by this reference.
As indicated in these aforementioned patent references, the sign holder can be mounted to the shelf and can include a retaining structure that securely holds the sign. Typically, the sign will be punctured by the sign holder, in order to ensure that the sign is secured and does not fall off the sign holder. However, puncturing the sign provides certain drawbacks. For example, if the sign is not punctured in the correct location, it needs to be re-punctured such that the sign can be destroyed or aesthetically unattractive, Also, once punctured, the sign may not be readily removable or suitable for reuse, such that the sign may not be readily repositioned. Finally, close tolerances arise when attempting to provide a structure that both punctures a sign and also snaps together, which impose difficulties. Accordingly, there is room for additional improvements in the state in the art.